Time Heals All Wounds
by mavrik014
Summary: Written because of the votes I got for Five Gundams And A Baby, is a short UsaZechs. Hope you enjoy. Zechs crashes in Usa's backyard after the war, what will they do next? R&R please.


Time Heals All Wounds

………

Author : Mavrik

………

Pain…it hurt a lot…what had happened to him? Then it hit him, he had fallen to earth in his almost destroyed gundam, why was he alive, the fall alone should have killed him.

Open your eyes…open your eyes Zechs, find out where you are, what happened to the war. What happened to everyone you knew, open your eyes…open them damn you.

His eyes began to slowly crack open as he closed them again quickly as the bright light burnt his eyes as he groaned in pain before beginning to crack them open again, he was inside, wherever he was, he was inside, where? Who?

"Welcome back to the land of the living." A soft voice said as he let his electric blue eyes wander over to the young woman standing in a doorway, she had silvery blond hair that was pulled into a simple braid that fell past her knees and the most innocent blue eyes he had ever seen.

"W…" he began but cut himself off as he found his throat burning with pain as she stepped over to his side and lifted his head as she held a glass of water to his lips and he gratefully drank.

"Where…When…Who?" Zechs gasped out finally as the girl drew back watching him carefully, she seemed somewhat wary.

"I…found you in the forest, unconscious and wounded a month ago…you woke a few times but never...coherent." she said softly as Zechs stared over at her his mind roiling at the implications, he had been here for a month and no one had found him? Did that mean they assumed him dead?

"Where…are we?" Zechs asked his voice quickly becoming usable again as he went to sit but found his back riddled with pain as he dropped back onto the bed as she rushed to his side.

"Don't move…your back was…hurt…everything was hurt…you're still wounded." She said softly before backing off again as Zechs looked over at her the pain clearing from his eyes, he had been seeing stars for a few moments.

"Where are we?" he asked again as she slid her arms around herself studying him silently for a few moments

"On earth…Japan, unpopulated area…sorry." She murmured Zechs frowned, Japan…during the war most of the population had moved onto the colonies away from their crowded and war riddled country leaving most of it unpopulated, how was this girl surviving here?

"Who are you?" Zechs asked as she looked away from him

"Tsukino…Usagi…" she murmured as Zechs sighed looking to the roof, how long had it been since she had seen another human?

"Marquise Zechs." He replied as she nodded before looking around nervously wondering what to do.

"You must be hungry…I'll get you food." She murmured as she hurried out as Zechs let his eyes wander the room, it was simply decorated, a vase with some flowers in it, plain walls with only a few paintings hanging here or there, all signed by someone called Michiru.

"Who is Michiru?" he asked as she returned, she almost dropped the plate she was holding in shock, from his speaking or the name he wasn't sure, she set it down before sitting into the chair beside the bed to help him

"A friend…from before the war." She murmured as Zechs nodded slowly as she began to slowly help him up placing pillows behind him for support as she did so. "No pain?" she asked as Zechs shook his head, no intense pain like before at least, as she drew back again as she glanced at the tray to her side

"I…hope you like soup…it's pumpkin…should be good for you while…you're still weak and malnourished." She said softly as Zechs nodded, it was fine by him, after a month unconscious of course he would need to start slowly.

"Can you…by yourself? Or do you need help?" she murmured as Zechs raised one arm with only with some effort as he reached for the spoon before crying out, his back felt like it was tearing apart as his shoulder moved.

"Stop…I'll help you eat…that's enough…don't try too hard, You'll reopen you wounds." She cried pressing his arm back against him as Zechs nodded panting for air as he stared at his arm, that had felt…incredibly painful, if it had already been a month…why was he still in so much pain, if his wounds were that severe he should be dead.

"How is it…that my wounds are still so bad after a month?" Zechs asked as she paused glancing over at him

"You were very near death when I found you…the wounds…were deep and many…I thought you would die…you held on…for days…weeks. The wounds are healing slowly, I don't know…what else I can do but wait." She murmured as she dipped the spoon into the soup and began to feed him as he took this chance to think while studying her up close, she was quite beautiful, if shy…why was she out here all alone? Had her family left her behind while fleeing to the colonies? What should he do now? When he was healed where could he go? Was there a way to contact someone to get out of her sooner? His gundam, was any of it salvageable, it should be since it was meant to be made from a superior metal.

"Zechs-san?" she questioned as the man snapped from his thoughts as he studied her, apparently he had finished eating, he hadn't even noticed he had been.

"Sorry…did you say something?" he asked as she drew back

"Are you still hungry?" she asked as Zechs shook his head

"I am fine." He said as she nodded ducking out as she returned without the empty plates and began to help him lie back down before bowing slightly as she left him to rest.

………

"Why are you here alone?" Zechs asked as he woke noting she was sitting by his side as she jumped in shock.

"You're awake again?" she murmured somewhat shocked as Zechs nodded

"I wasn't asleep long was I?" he asked as she frowned

"Two days, you had a fever…I was worried." She murmured as Zechs got her help to sit again, less pain this time, he was getting better, slowly, but the pain was lessening, that was a good sign.

"Why are you here alone?" Zechs repeated as she sighed, she had been hoping he had forgotten his question.

"Living." She said softly as Zechs studied her further

"Is there any way to contact…say a city?" Zechs asked letting the subject go for the moment as Usagi shook her head

"I'm sorry…had there been I would have called them when I found you." Usagi said as Zechs sighed

"The closest city is?" he asked trailing off as Usagi looked down

"Almost a week's walk…there's only a few hundred there…they can help you, once you're better." She said as Zechs nodded, a week's walk, he would have to be almost fully healed before he could attempt leaving to save him from getting hurt or killed during the journey.

"How do you sustain yourself here? Food? Water?" Zechs asked as Usagi stood

"You're hungry?" she asked as Zechs shook his head

"Curious, you're here alone yet completely self sufficient?" he asked as Usagi nodded

"I…have gardens…haven't eaten meat in a long time, but I don't wish to hunt…what I can grow myself I have used for cooking, there are some domestic animals that I can get milk and eggs from…other then that, what do I need?" she asked as Zechs sighed, it was a little rustic he admitted, there didn't even seem to be electricity, or at least she didn't use it.

"Do you have power here?" Zechs asked, he might be able to salvage something if he had power to run it, then he wouldn't have to travel to this city.

"There's a generator…it broke and I…don't know how to fix it." Usagi admitted as Zechs nodded

"When I can move, I'll have a look at it for you…maybe I will have some of that food offered." He said as she nodded and ducked out as he sighed, she didn't know what to think of him, he was angry about his situation one moment and accepting it with ease the next, he confused her, people in general did nowadays, everyone had a secret agenda, which is why she had come here after the battle with Chaos, when everyone she had cared about had died. The start of this pointless war.

"Can I try doing it myself again?" Zechs asked as she paused before nodding as he smiled at her and began to try to reach over, the pain was much less this time, at a bearable level, he was able to feed himself, seeing this she left him to eat in peace before returning at he finished to take his plates from him as he smiled and thanked her, she nodded in return before stepping out again.

"What happened to you Tsukino Usagi, what made you come here to hide from life?" he questioned quietly a frown touching his lips as he sighed and got himself comfortable to see if he could get some sleep again.

………

Zechs sighed as he rolled his shoulders gently as Usagi watched in concern as he began to slip his legs from the bed and pull himself up as his legs, weak from two months in bed, gave way as she caught him almost getting flattened by him but she somehow managed to keep him up, barely, she was so petite that it somewhat scared Zechs, is this what living on only fruits and vegetables did to someone?

"I think I'm fine now." Zechs said interrupting his thoughts as Usagi nodded slowly letting go as she took a step back as he stood on his own – holding onto a bench for support of course.

"Congratulations." Usagi said as Zechs nodded, it scared him how weak he felt, he was probably weaker then she was at the moment, he needed to heal faster, get back into shape before he withered away to nothing.

"I'm going to try walking." Zechs said as Usagi nodded taking a few steps back as he began to step forwards slowly until he had reached her as he felt a smile tugging at his lips as he carefully walked back to the bed and sat tiredly, he was exhausted from just that.

"Do you remember where you found me?" Zechs asked as Usagi nodded "When I can walk better, take me there…please." He added as Usagi nodded silently as he sighed, he had been awake for a while now, yet she hardly spoke, unless he spoke to her first, and even then sometimes she wouldn't answer, she had just stopped speaking to him as if she had been scared off by something he had said, and he didn't know what it was.

"Usagi." Zechs called as she went to leave as she paused looking back at him "Will you answer my question please, about why you're here?" he asked as she looked away before looking back at his questioning blue eyes.

"Sorry." Usagi murmured before she stepped out as Zechs sighed, one month of being awake and she had yet to answer him, he knew it was probably private, but she intrigued him.

………

"Right…I want an answer." Zechs said as Usagi jumped with a squeak of surprise as he turned to find him standing in the doorway, he had been getting better in leaps and bounds lately, walking around almost without any help, even beginning stretches and muscle toning exercises to get back in shape.

"Zechs-san?" Usagi asked in confusion as Zechs sat himself down, he still tired too quickly, he may not be able to get to his crash site yet, but he could move freely around the house.

"I want to know why you're out here? You shouldn't be out here alone." Zechs said, ordered, not asked.

"I…cannot tell you that." Usagi said as Zechs looked at her with a frown

"Why not?" he demanded as Usagi flinched back from him

"I…can't…just…can't." she cried as Zechs growled lightly as he stood and walked over to her as he grabbed her by her shoulder

"I won't judge you…I won't hate you…I need to know, I don't know why I need to know I…just do." Zechs said as he shook her gently as Usagi looked away from him

"I…" she began as he let her go and stepped back sitting again as she hugged herself slipping to the floor.

"I'm being punished." She whispered as Zechs looked at her in confusion

"By who?"

"Myself." Usagi whispered feeling tears welling in her eyes as Zechs sighed, he knew that feelings, how many times had he pulled away from people to punish himself? For his sins.

"Why?" Zechs asked as she looked at him and he saw it there, her innocent eyes held so much pain in them.

"It was my fault…mine…they died to protect me…everyone tries to protect me…and they always get hurt, so…if I'm alone…they can't…no one can get hurt if I'm out of the way…this is my punishment for everything that's happened." Usagi said softly as Zechs sighed as he slid out of the chair and sat in front of her as he watched her

"They chose to protect you?" he asked as Usagi nodded

"If I had been stronger…then maybe…then…" Usagi whispered as she burst into tears as Zechs pulled her into his hold and hugged her gently.

"They wanted you to live."

"They left me alone." Usagi responded as Zechs tightened his hold further

"So you could live, not so you could…do this to yourself." Zechs was unsure of why he was…being so open with her, why he cared so much, all he knew was that he didn't want to see tears on her face, or pain in her blue eyes it didn't suit her.

"I miss them…and I'm scared of ever getting close again." Usagi confessed as Zechs ran his hands through her hair as it was down today and spilling over her form

"Being alone won't make them happy." Zechs replied as Usagi pressed deeper into his hold

"And if they get hurt…the people I get close to?"

"I won't get hurt." Zechs replied as Usagi looked up at him as he smiled softly

"No…I can't get close…especially you…please not you." She whispered pulling back against his arms as Zechs refused to let go

"I've been running from people for so long too, scared of getting close, so how about we take a chance, together, I understand how you feel, and I want to help you, you in turn understand my feelings and can help me." Zechs explained as Usagi frowned shaking her head for a few seconds before she looked up at him searching his blue eyes for something before she nodded

"Tomorrow, I'll take you to the ruins." Usagi said as Zechs nodded noting that he was still holding her, but he had no intention of letting go, he wanted to hold her for as long as she would allow him.

………

"Well?" Usagi asked as Zechs looked over the wreckage.

"I'm amazed I survived, even if I was wounded…to have survived at all when this is all that's left." Zechs exclaimed as Usagi studied him as he searched among the rubble taking some things

"I may be able to fashion a radio of sorts from this." He murmured as he walked back over to her

"When we get back I'll check on that generator of yours." He said, he had near forgotten, he had grown used to the candles, no electrical appliances, it was somehow…peaceful. A peace he had never known, nor thought he would live to enjoy, or even be able to enjoy when he found it.

"We should head back, it'll be dark soon, and it gets cold quickly, you're not well yet and could get ill easily." Usagi said as Zechs nodded as he followed after her as she led him back, though she was still quiet, there was something changed about their relationship, she was more relaxed, open even with him.

"If I can fix this…I'm going to check on what's going on in the world." Zechs said as Usagi nodded not responding, he noted she seemed a little upset though, he knew her well enough to know things like that now.

"Unless the war is still going, I won't leave." Zechs said as she turned to look at him in shock as he smiled softly at her

"I thought…you would." She murmured as she turned away slightly shamed that she had thought he would leave her alone again.

"Usagi." Zechs said grabbing her shoulder as he juggled the things he had recovered as she looked up at him shyly "I…won't leave you alone. Alright?" Zechs asked as Usagi blushed slightly and nodded as she looked away

"We need to get back." She murmured as Zechs nodded as he walked after her again his hand slipping from her shoulder to her hand as they both blushed, but neither pulled away.

………

"So?" Usagi asked as Zechs studied the radio

"I think it will work…it won't do visual, or relay anything yet…but I can at least pick up some chatter and see what's going on…" he said as Usagi nodded sitting by his side as he glanced at her before smiling softly as he flicked it on, it had been two weeks since he had come back from his gundam and it had taken him a while to get the radio working, she had been helping him as much as possible even though she feared what he might hear, that he might leave her.

"Nothing?" Usagi asked in confusion as Zechs frowned fiddling with some dials trying to get a channel he could hear something on.

"I think I'm getting close." Zechs said as they listened to some static chatter before he finally got a channel as they sat listening for a while before Usagi looked at him in question noting the smile on his lips.

"It's over Usagi…the war is over, it's been over for some time from what I can tell…the world and colonies are at peace." Zechs whispered as he stared at his radio before letting his eyes drift to Usagi as she watched his reaction as he felt joy swell within him as he pulled her close and hugged her tightly

"It's over…I don't have to go back, I don't have to fight, I don't have to leave, I can stay here with you…where it's peaceful and calm." Zechs whispered into her neck as Usagi felt a smile tugging at her own lips as she slipped her arms around him and hugged him in return.

"How long will you stay? Until you're better?" Usagi asked after he had calmed as she pulled away and sat across from him as Zechs looked into her eyes

"Longer if you'll let me."

"I…why?" she asked as Zechs smiled as he looked back at the radio before switching it off so they could talk in peace.

"I've never felt as…at peace as I do here…and I was hoping you would allow me to stay, you could use some help, I could go hunting and get us some real food, we'll stay here and…I'll take care of you." Zechs said hoping she would accept, he wanted to stay here, he wanted to stay with her, he understood now, without the worries of the war on his mind he understood himself, his feelings, he understood why he felt so at peace, it wasn't this place, he could be anywhere in the world of colonies, as long as he was with her.

"I…was scared you would leave me." Usagi murmured as Zechs shook his head

"If you let me stay, then I won't go…I have nothing to go to…everyone I know thinks I'm dead, maybe it's better that way because then they won't come after me, so I can stay here, if you'll let me." He said as Usagi felt a smile touching her lips as he melted, there was a sight he hadn't seen before, a true smile, a smile from her heart.

"You're welcome to stay as long as you like." Usagi said as Zechs smiled back as he reached over and tugged her into his hold as he held her in his lap

"Thankyou." He whispered as he kissed her cheek as Usagi flushed deeply looking away from him

"Y-You're welcome." She murmured as he chuckled tilting her face to his own

"I love you." He breathed as her eyes widened but before she could reply he kissed her softly silencing her "And I will never leave you alone, understand?" he added releasing her lips as Usagi nodded staring into his blue eyes with her own.

"I can't lose you Zechs…more then anyone else, because I love you too." Her words caused a smile to touch his lips as Zechs hugged her even closer as he tilted her head and kissed her again.

………

Mavrik – For all the people that wanted a Zechs/Usa Pairing for Five Gundams And A Baby…I made a little one for you, pretty bad since it was done without much thought into storyline…

Elendur – It's not that bad…

Mavrik – For some info…well…it's after Chaos thing for Usa, but there was no Mamoru at all this time, just not there, causes to may issues that man…and after the Eve wars for Zechs, but before Endless Waltz. Haven't seen the End of the series in a long time so it may me a little inaccurate.

Elendur – Hope you enjoyed it, he worked hard on it just for the Zechs Usa lovers. There may also be a Heero Usa one sometime as well depending on how much time he has.

Mavrik – Also nothing is meant against Vegetarians, my sister – not Elendur – is one. So sorry if anyone thought I was saying it was an unhealthy way to live, I just noticed that they are rather skinny…so hope no one is insulted, was not meant to be.

Enjoy. Bye byes for now.


End file.
